


Starsky & Hutch Brokeback Style

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Did a very quick manip of this for a facebook group and it got me in the mood to do a full size version.





	1. Chapter 1

Mainly because I can't resist David Soul in a cowboy hat. 

I couldn't decide which I preferred. Colour or Black and white. 

Colour on this page and Black and white on page two. Click on the picture for the larger version.

  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/43412/43412_original.jpg)  


As usual this work was made for fun, please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


	2. Black and White Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white Version.

Click on the picture for the larger version.

  
[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/43124/43124_original.jpg)  


As usual this work was made for fun, please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
